H2o: Just Add Weird
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: An H2o crackfic for Maddie's birthday, written by Winged Fish and Friend of Fawful. Contains insanity, and random things such as care bears. Happy birthday, Maddie! (T for lyrics)


**A/N: It's Madison's birthday (March 6th)! FoF and I have been sporadically working on this H20 crack fic which we known Madison would love!**

DISCLAIMER: In case you don't know what a crack fic is, it is basically a totally random fan fiction which makes no sense at all; hence, the name crack fic (a fan fic on crack). If there are offensive lyrics strewn in the story, please mind them and I apologize in advance, Maddy and I are really crazy at times!

So please like, comment, and check out our other stories if you get the chance! We just uploaded a new chapter to our sane H20 fan fiction and Colleen and Madison made me a cross between Mario and H20 for my birthday which is really, really good!

Once again, enjoy the story and happy writing!

-Steph aka Winged Fish

Bella bit into her block of cheese.

"The snack that smiles back!" Bella sang loudly, "the snack that smiles back! The snack that smiles back!"

"NO!" Screamed Cleo, "it's cheese; not goldfish!"

"I wanna snack." Rikki whined.

"MY CHEESE!" Screamed Bella protectively clutching the cheese to her chest.

Suddenly, Lewis swam through the air.

"Oh no! I'm a merman!" He yelled flailing his arms.

"I love you Lewis!" Cleo shouted at him.

"Pretty fish. Pretty fish," Bella sang to Lewis. He had a sunshine orange tail, similar to the girls'.

"I'm magical. Zap, zap!" Lewis made a tornado, and fluttered around, "Whee!"

"OOOO Look at those clouds! They're pretty clouds." Rikki said.

"OMGIZZLE! The sky is so blue!" Cleo remarked.

"NOOO IT'S PURPLE, YOU COLOR BLIND LOSER!" Screamed Emma, who magically appeared in front of them, holding a dead fish in her fist.

"NOOOO! My fish," Cleo sobbed, "he's dead! WAAAAHH, WAAAAAH!" Cleo's lip trembled and tears poured out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"HE'S NOT DEAD, THIS IS NOT EVEN YOUR FISH!" Emma yelled back to Cleo.

"Yeah too! Fine, if you know so much about my fish, then what's name?" Cleo questioned

"You made her cry. You made her cry. You made her cry" Lewis said repeating himself over and over.

"Not color blind," Cleo pouted, "me knows everything. Me a fish." Then the unthinkable happened, Cleo made the world spin out of control, using her powers over water and wind.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Everyone shouted enjoying the free ride. Then Rikki tackled Cleo, making her stop trying to break the earth.

"Mean!" All of the mermaids (and in Lewis' case, merman) shouted at Rikki.

"OMIGOD, THE WIND IS CLEAR!" Rikki remarked loudly.

"Next thing you known Cleo's going to say it's green." Lewis said as he started chomping down on a random pile of kettlecorn.

"I wanna snack!" Bella whined, in all the earth spinning, she lost her cheese.

"Ha ha. You no share, so you no eat." Rikki taunted. Ash rode in, riding a pegasus.

"SHAKE SHACK! WE NEED TO GO TO SHAKE SHACK!" Emma yelled, wanting to taste a succulent bite of the delicious shack burger and glurp down the amazing chocolate shakes. Suddenly, Cleo turned into a burger and Emma began to bite her.

"STOP TICKLING ME, EMMA!" Cleo the hamburger screamed, turning back to normal.

"Yay! Friends!" Ash yelled.

Everyone suddenly looked at Ash like he was a mental case. Will took some of the kettlecorn Lewis was eating and started to throw it at him.

"My friends!" Will shouted at Ash, randomly charging through the beads, they were all outside of Rikki's.

"No! My friends!" The brunet returned, shoving Will.

They continued to poke and push each other for the next half hour, until Lewis screamed, "me no like fighting!"

"Sorry, friend." the two previously fighting boys said at the same time.

"It's 'kay." Lewis said, still floating in the air.

"Lewis is a fishy, too." Cleo announced.

"Oh. Lucky!" Will pouted. He wanted to be a merman, too. Bella licked the ground.

"YUCK!" Bella shrieked, "TASTES BAD. Not food." Then Rikki licked the ground.

"I like it." Rikki mumbled, her mouth full of dirt. Bella tackled her to the ground shouting a bunch of nonsense. The others stared at her. Will suddenly disappeared, making Bella freak out even more. She rolled around on the ground and screamed hysterically. Rikki ran away as fast as she could, mumbling incoherently.

"Where's Rikki?" Zane asked, falling from the sky. Emma pointed to the distance. "What happened?"

"Bella broke her." Emma blamed.

"I'm sad. I want Rikki, but now she's broken." Zane cried. He began to sob hysterically, screaming Rikki over and over.

"SHUT UP ZANE NO ONE CARES!" Will popped up from underground, even though he was standing right next to everyone else, and started to gobble up some shack burgers.

"SHAKE SHACK!" Everyone yelled and began to attack Will, leaving him bruised and crying on the floor.

"You cannot beat the juicy burger or salty crinkle cut fries or their shakes or custard or LIFE!" Ash said.

"ME LIKE SHAKE SHACK!" said Rikki, who came back and was gobbling down a rock.

"OH DUDE, I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW IN MATH... YOLO I'M JUST GOING TO FAIL IT!" Zane said.

"YOU CAN FIND ME IN THE CLUB, BOTTLE FULL OF BULB, MAMI I GOT THAT X IF YOU-" said Cleo.

"NO ONE LIKES 50 CENT!" Bella shouted at her and started to throw some fries at her.

"Well, Bella, I DO!" Cleo shouted back.

All of a sudden, 50 Cent walked in the room in Rikki's mind. She was hallucinating.

"OMIGOD, 50 CENT IS HERE!" Rikki said,

"RIKKI, STOP HALLUCINATING!" Everyone shouted, but then in Rikki's mind, 50 Cent said,

"Whaddup, whaddup Rik?"

"SO COME ON GIVE ME A HUGE IF YOU INTO-!" Rikki sung at the top of her lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR IDK YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Will sang, interrupting Rikki.

"WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS IT?" Cleo asked.

"Some girl named Madison, I think," Bella replied. No breaking the fourth wall, Bella.

"Dude, whose Madison, is she like insane or something?" Ash asked.

"No Ash, being insane does not cost ninety-nine cents so she can't be. But she's going to pop some dimes since she got twenty dollars in her pocket!" Then Bella exploded.

"Walk into the club like whaddup I got a big cuckooooo!" Zane sung.

"You sound like Mariah Carey, Zane!" Lewis shrieked in terror.

"MARIAH CAREY SOUNDS LIKE A BIRD!" Cleo said.

"AHHHH AHHH AHHH AHAHH. That's her", Bella added on.

Then all the Care Bears came in and started dancing and singing.

"CARE BEARS?" Everyone shouted.

But then the Care Bears used their magical rainbow and luck powers to turn the whole thing into a beautiful, magical, supernatural rainbow-butterfly-fairy-santa-happy-joyous-pink fluffy land full of teddy bears, cupcakes, unicorns, puppies, kitties, bunnies, and freaks of nature.

Then the world blew up.

THE END!

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this story, I know it got a little crazy, but hopefully it made you at laugh. Or at least smile...or not frown? ^_^;**

**Happy birthday Madison! See you in school. :) You, me, and Steph in English together! Just don't walk out early, okay. =_=**

**~Friend of Fawful**


End file.
